1. Field
Example embodiments relate to graphene switching devices that have a tunable semiconductor barrier.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphene, which has a 2-dimensional hexagonal carbon structure, is a material that may replace semiconductors, and thus, recently worldwide studies about graphene have been actively conducted. Graphene may be a zero gap semiconductor. When a graphene nano-ribbon (GNR) having a graphene channel width of 10 nm or less is formed, a band gap is formed by a size effect. Accordingly, a field effect transistor that may operate at room temperature may be manufactured by using the GNR.
When a graphene transistor using a GNR as a channel is manufactured, an on/off ratio of the graphene transistor may increase. However, the mobility at the GNR may be reduced and on-current of the graphene transistor may be small due to disordered edges of the GNR. As a method of relieving the drawback of the GNR, a band gap may be formed by applying an electric field to a bi-layered graphene in a perpendicular direction. However, this method is a large size CVD method and thus it may be difficult to grow uniform bilayered graphene and to be commercialized due to a random domain.